El Destino Nos Quiere Juntas
by MariviEspeon
Summary: Espeon y Zoroark, son nuevas en una secundaria y al conocerse se hacen muy buenas amigas, conocen muchas mas personas y se dan cuenta que su amistad es mas fuerte que nunca. (No yuri) Con Pokemonshipper3


Hello, hoy les traigo el nuevo fic, ¡Sin más platica, empecemos! _(Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, este fic es junto con PokemonShipper3)_

 _ **|"El Destino nos quiere juntas"|**_

En una ciudad de Kalos, abundaban los pokehumanos, todos en una misma ciudad, una de las más habitadas de Kalos.

Esa misma mañana… Una Pokehumana Espeon, se levantaba con flojera, su cuerpo seguía dormido, se sentía muy cansada por despertarse tan temprano, en pocas palabras, se levantó con flojera.

\- Hoy es mi primer día de secundaria… Rayos -Dijo Espeon, levantándose de su cama dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse y bañarse.

Por otro lado… Una Pokehumana Zoroark estaba en su casa, se acababa de despertar y veía el amanecer entrar por su ventana, se levantó de su cama y se estiro, dirigiéndose al baño para cepillarse los dientes, para ir a la secundaria.

Después de ir al baño, Zoroark bajo las escaleras de la casa hacia la cocina, sus padres no estaban así que agarro el desayuno que le dejaron y se retiró directo a la secundaria - Siento que estoy firmando mi sentencia para el aburrimiento - Dijo la Pokehumana siniestra mientras caminaba por la calle sabiendo lo mal que se la iba a pasar en la secundaria.

Espeon bajo las escaleras para ir a la gran cocina, el desayuno estaba tapado en la barra de mármol, después de desayunar se arregló, arreglo su bolso metiendo su comida y se lo puso en el brazo, lanzo un suspiro al poner su mano en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

\- Espero no ser la misma sombra de siempre… -Susurro Espeon para proceder a abrir la puerta. Empezó a caminar algo deprimida por los caminos de su urbanización, ella no quería estar sola debido a que era demasiado tímida, pero algo le decía que seguiría siendo así…

Zoroark llegaba a la entrada de la secundaria, después de una larga caminata, desde afuera se podían oír todos los gritos, posiblemente de adolescentes tonteando por todos lados antes de que tocaran el timbre, esta dio un primer paso adentro de la secundaria, era una estructura enorme, Zoroark se sintió intimidada por unos momentos, pero debía seguir adelante, de todos modos, si no me movía todos comenzarían a mirarme raro, se resignó a dar los siguientes pasos dentro del patio del gran lugar.

Después de una muy larga caminaba, Espeon llega a la secundaria, era enorme y se sintió algo intimidada al ver que era tan grande. No quería quedarse ahí como una fácil de sorprender así que empezó a caminar por el gran patio.

A Zoroark como siempre no le prestaban atención, era costumbre, los tipo siniestros eran ignorados por su maquiavélica forma de ser, y la gente solo se les alejaba para evitar problemas, pero Zoroark no los culpaba, esta podría ser toda una loquilla, pero eso le complico la vida por mucho tiempo, ya era hora de dar un cambio en este nuevo mundo al que llamare escuela durante 5 largos años, poder empezar con la pata derecha, esa era su meta, sino iba a ser de los siniestros anti-sociales forever alone, debía adaptarse, pero de repente choco con alguien. Era un Trevenant, el la ayudo a levantar y procedió a hablar.

\- Oye ten más cuidado - dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Zoroark con una sonrisa radiante que a esta pareció adorable, después solo se alejó y se fue, pero esta no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Espeon al entrar todos empezaron a mirarla, algunos susurraban y otros decían "Esa chica es nueva", esta estaba muy nerviosa y empezó a caminar rápido, pero de pronto choco con alguien, cayendo directamente al suelo. Un poco dolida de la caída levanto la mirada y era un Umbreon, esta no apartaba la mirada del tipo siniestro, pero este reacciono y al mirar a los ojos a Espeon procedió a hablar.

\- Oye… ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? -Le pregunto este mirando fijamente a esta en un tono malhumorado, Espeon no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y levantarse con tal velocidad para proceder a responderle.

Zoroark quedo petrificada, no podía pensar con claridad, sentía un pequeño calor en su pecho y sus latidos iban a la velocidad de la luz, respiraba frenéticamente, rápidamente se fue a sentar en una de las bancas para pensar "¿Qué me pasa?" Se cuestionó en su mente, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pero eso volvió cuando comenzó a pensar en aquel pokehumano planta-fantasma, acaso era, no lo podía creer "Me enamore" pensó, y con esa palabra no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cara, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo, suspiro y todavía algo ruborizada se levantó de la banca y justamente sonó el timbre así que entro en la secundaria con algo de cautela.

Cuando suena el timbre sobresalta un poco a Umbreon y a Espeon, Espeon miro a ese Umbreon el cual se estaba levantando, Espeon refunfuño un momento y con un suspiro le respondió.

\- Si, si lo tendré -Respondió Espeon para proceder a entrar en la secundaria algo nerviosa, "Es mi primer día, ¡no puedo arruinarlo!" pensó, pero esta no podía dejar de pensar en Umbreon… No pudo evitar sonrojarse y al notar que TANTA gente estaba entrando y mirando a todos lados acelere el paso "Vamos Espeon, no seas estúpida" Se limitó a pensar mientras corría a la velocidad de la luz, al entrar al salón que le correspondía, ve a Zoroark, lo cual miro unos segundos y procedió a sentarse a su lado.

Una Espeon se había sentado al lado de Zoroark en clase de matemática, se le quedo mirando unos momentos, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero esta no la culpaba, la secundaria era un lugar aterrador incluso para Zoroark, era un silencio muy incómodo y el profesor todavía no llegaba, no tenían nada que hacer, está ya había sacado sus útiles y para ella Espeon se veía amigable, aunque sudaba un poco por los nervios, así que decidió hablarle, era eso o quedar sin amiga todo el semestre sin una amiga, así que procedió a hablar.

 ** _Continuara…_**

Pd: Muy bien, ¿qué les parece el fic que se atrasó bastante? :v a mi sinceramente me encanto hacer esto con PokemonShipper3, espero su apoyo, será uno de los más largos de mis fics, eso es todo hasta luegoooo!

Recomendaciones:

Corazon en Llamas - **Pokemonshipper3**

The Mighty Storm **\- Pokefan2511**

Fuerza Pokemon - **Tylerpokemonur11**

(NinjaShipping) Vínculos - **_ItsTheCrew_** (La leo cuando me siento mal o triste y ¡siempre me saca una sonrisa!)

Chaiwyss!


End file.
